


leave me a note, till next time

by harleyhearts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Cashier Finn, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mechanic Rey, Meet-Cute, POV Rey, Poe's there because I love him shut up, Post-it Notes, Swearing, also i'm projecting my own music taste on Finn hehe, anxious babies, as usual, bisexual rey, hanleia parenting, honestly i know the timeline's all over the place please be gentle with me, no beta we die like men, record store, yeah i'm a walking cliche what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: “Finn’s very picky about who he gives his music to, so can tell you I was surprised."
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava/Rey - past, Leia Organa/Han Solo - Background
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	leave me a note, till next time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlitseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitseas/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my baby Cat. i don't really ship finnrey (not as much as finnpoe, anyway) but she loves those dummies and of course she deserves everything, my ride or die! it's very late cause i'm a dummy and messy and just, yeah, i don't know. i really do hope you can make some sense out of this queen, ilysm. hope you all enjoy this!

You’re probably wondering what Rey’s doing here. In fact, she’s kind of wondering that herself.

The deal’s that she’s become more or less a regular customer of the cozy, slightly pretentious but in just the right way, record store at the corner of her street.

Or she would be a regular customer, if she actually bought anything.

Rey doesn’t even own a record player.

Yet she finds herself in the small aisles of the Resistance Record Shack nearly every weekend. And don’t ask her about the name, she’s got no idea what it means, the resistance part, that is.

Rey really does like the music playing in here. It varies in genre, actually, first time she was here it was Pink Floyd, other days Amy Winehouse, and today… she doesn’t actually know what artist it is, but it’s still nice.

The store’s actually connected with the coffee shop next door, she’s never bought anything there either, but it only adds to the coziness of it all.

But as she glances towards the front desk every now and then, the real reason why she’s here comes into view.

And there’s nothing wrong with admiring someone from afar, right?

Rey tells herself that, anyway, because visiting this store only for this reason is incredibly embarrassing, in her own head, and a bit weird.

Said person Rey’s been visiting this store for is one of the cashiers, and no, she’s never talked to him, but he’s really pretty, okay?

She doesn’t really know why she’s so drawn by him.

He seems the height as her, and he’s always wearing a band t-shirt of some sort, and it’s not always she knows said band, but maybe she’s checked some of them out from time to time.

Rey’s not obsessing, she swears by that.

This man’s always got his arms exposed, even when she first discovered this store last winter, when it was _snowing_. And yes, once she walked by and saw him talking to someone outside, no jacket or anything.

Strange. She doesn’t really know if it adds to her interest in him or just makes him weird, who knows.

Almost all the times she’s been in here, he’s controlled the music, and the choices are usually great, but a lot she doesn’t know.

Recently he’s played a lot of non-English music, and it made her realise that she doesn’t really listen to much music outside of her own language.

And maybe, she’s seen him in deep concentration sometimes, reading on the back of a record sleeve, or putting records in order, and found his frown a tiny bit cute.

She knows it’s weird, okay, she knows.

A glance at her watch makes Rey realise she should probably leave, because Leia needed her help with moving the last boxes into her and Han’s new apartment, but before Rey goes a voice startles her.

“You looking for anything in particular?”

And she has to jump a bit, and next to her, he’s standing.

His voice isn’t really what she expected, but then again, she doesn’t know what she expected.

It’s very warm, and he scratches his neck, a look of embarrassment starting to wash over him, “Ah, fuck, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Rey’s wide eyed for a moment before shaking her head, “It’s fine.”

And awkward silence. Hate that. Say something Rey, god damn it.

“I, uh, no, not really. I gotta get going anyway, I was just browsing.” she tells him, which is a horrible explanation, but she didn’t really plan to, you know, talk to him or anything.

In her time, Rey’s seen and admired a lot of people without ever approaching them.

She does that a lot in the car workshop she’s an intern in, and she did when she was looking for colleges, and she did back in school in England.

Her girlfriend at that time, Jess, told her it wasn’t weird, but maybe she was just lying to make Rey feel better.

Jess is really the only person she’s admired that she’s gotten to know.

She’s not very impulsive, and Rey wishes she was, sometimes. So did Jess, not that she forced her, because she would never. But Jess did some things alone, and Rey felt bad that their differences did that.

They split up when they both went on exchange, though, and Rey’s honestly really glad they’re still in contact.

Ever since, Jess has been encouraging her to date again, but Rey’s come up pretty result-less no matter the time.

She also made the perhaps mistake of telling Jess about the cute guy at the record store, who’s now in front of her, and now, her former girlfriend urges her to reach out.

Maybe that’s why she’s here, really.

Still, he’s in front of her now because he approached her, not the other way around. Jess doesn’t have to know about this, though… right?

“It’s a good section you’re browsing, honestly,” the man tells him, head gesturing towards the sign stating _Alternative Rock, 70s._ “I sort of wish we had a bigger selection, but you know, only got so much space.”

He ended his sentence with a chuckle, and she couldn’t help but give him a smile back.

If Rey wasn’t sure Leia would call her any minute now, she would stay and talk to him just a bit more. He seems like talking to strangers isn’t really his thing, so she can only wonder why he’s got a job that involves customer service.

Rey can’t really end their conversation on that, though, so she rushes, “I, uh, well. It’s sort of stupid, but I don’t own a record player.”

And in a second, his eyes go wide.

“Oh my god, really? I mean, they’re expensive as shi- Sorry. It’s essential, though!” he tells her, laughing, but quickly holds his surprise, “Or I mean, not to make you feel bad, I know technology’s moved on and all. But you just like looking at records, then?”

And, well, fuck. She can’t really say she’s been looking at him from time to time, that might be the creepiest thing she can ever do.

“Yeah? That’s, uh, that’s why it’s stupid. And I like the music playing here, anyway, and the atmosphere, really.”

And the cashier smiles back at her awkward demeanor, and extends his hand.

Rey has to look at it for a second before he speaks up, “Well, I’m glad you think that, we’re aiming for something… I don’t know, homely, I guess? I’m Finn.”

“Rey.” she tells him, shaking his hand in return. His voice is on an octave higher than her own, and his words rush over one another. And he’s got a dimple when he smiles, but just a single one, which she finds adorable and strange, for some reason.

And she has to look at her watch again, because she really is late, and she looks up at him with an apologetic smile, “Finn, it’s really nice meeting you. I swear, honestly. But I do really have to go.”

Rey doesn’t know why she feels so bad, but she does, and she wishes she could stay a bit longer. But this is way more social interaction than she thought she would be having today.

Maybe Leia’s gonna be proud of her, Jess too.

“Oh Christ, yes! I apologise, I keep a hold of you for no good reason,” he leans on the rack behind him, seemingly trying to assume his own business but not really knowing what to do with himself, “Nice meeting you too, Rey.”

And she can’t do anything more than nod, smiling again, and gives him a stupid, awkward wave before turning around and hurrying out the door.

That was weird, but it went okay under the circumstances, didn’t it?  
She’d ask Jess that, anyway, when she calls tomorrow. And maybe she’d ask Leia, because she’s always got the right advice to everything Rey asks, somehow.

Advice about boys, or girls, isn’t something Rey’s inquired her about before, but there has to be a first time for everything, she guesses.

And she finds herself pondering over the conversation, in the back of her mind, on the train to Leia and Han’s residence.

And Finn. Rey likes that name.

Finn.

…

The weekend following her first conversation with cute cas- Finn, came, and now, she’s walking into the record store with a new determination.

She, maybe, possibly, told Leia of this meeting, which caused nothing more than a knowing smile and a question of this boy’s name.

Leia also yelled to her husband, stocking up in the kitchen, letting him know what they were talking about, causing Rey’s face to heat up. But Leia and Han had taken care of her, ever since her parents died, so she was fond of their shenanigans.

And the knowledge of Finn only sounded a scoff from her father figure, but he’s always grumpy, and really, nothing ever surprises him, which she finds kind of hilarious.

Rey also told Jess over the phone, of course, and she _squealed_.

Jessika is no way near a squealing type of person.

When the door closes behind her, Rey spots who she’s looking for, putting a new vinyl record on to play over the bustle of the small gathering of customers.

She has to take a quick breath, but figures it’ll be stupid to just, well, stand here, so Rey approaches him. Terrifying, but also kind of thrilling.

“Hey,” she says, maybe a bit too loud, because Finn jumps, and she’s quick to apologise, “I- oh my God, did not mean to scare you.”

When he recognizes her, he smiles, wider than last weekend she notes, not like it means anything.

Obviously it is, they only just met last time, and now he’s probably just being polite. Shut up, brain.

“Guess we’re even now, huh,” he answers with a laugh, “Really, don’t worry about it.”

For some reason, he makes her feel calm.

She’s not usually like this with strangers, crushing on them or not, so this is different.

Rey’s giving him a smile back, because how can she not, and she has to somehow move this conversation further along, so she finds it in herself to ask a question, “I thought of what you said, and I don’t know, maybe I should invest in a record player.”

Finn’s eyes lighten up now, eyebrows shooting up a bit, “Definitely! Or I mean, as I said, it’s a thing that’s back in fashion, not really that practical, but oh well. Can I ask though, what kind of music’s your thing?”

And in that moment Rey finds herself dumbfounded, and she almost wants to laugh at herself.

Well, hm, now that he asks, she hasn’t really thought about it much.

Rey likes a lot of music, but she doesn’t know if she has any favorites. Is that weird?

“I, uh, it’s… kind of embarrassing. But I don’t really know?”

A look of confusion appears on his face, and she wants to dig herself in a hole already, but can’t really leave this hanging, so she continues hastily, “Or I mean, ugh. I just haven’t really thought of any favorites… you know? Sorry, that’s stupid.”  
And honestly, the smile that returns on his face now might be creating butterflies in Rey’s stomach, don’t judge her, okay.

“It’s not stupid, Rey, seriously. You just need to figure out what your niche is, right? You know what - how about I give you one of my favorite records on the side of the player.” he tells, already going behind the desk and digging through something excitedly, “Can’t promise you’ll like it, but ugh, it’s so good.”

This situation’s overwhelming her, but she doesn’t mind right now, because he’s so nice, how can one be so nice?

And why does he have to be so damned cute about it? It’s the worst.

Finn’s already putting it in front of her, “This is on sale right now, actually, if you still wanna try it out? And the record’s from my own collection, so don’t worry about that, okay?”

Rey just nods, and has to chuckle, and gives him a reassuring look, “I’d love that. If it’s not any trouble to you, that is.”

The man’s shaking his head profusely at her.

“Hell, no. Wanna help you into your venture of the music world as much as I can. Prepare to get your mind blown.”

And well, Rey didn’t expect to spend any money today on anything else than groceries, but look at her now. Back on the subway, a giant box in her arms that results her in not being able to sit anyway and other passengers giving her weird looks.

She just wants this awkwardness to be over. Fuck that.

The one she had with Finn, though, well.

Rey didn’t mind that too much.

…

So, you can probably guess that Rey’s going back to the record shack this week, too.

Jess gave her the knowing smile that always gets on her nerves, over facetime, when she told her of her weekend plans.

“I hate you.” Rey told her, but the girl just laughed. Dammit.

But to be fair, this time she’s got more, what do you call it, content for the conversation? Whatever that means.

Rey’s listened to the record Finn borrowed her, to be clear.

She almost immediately set the whole thing up the minute she came home, and well, she hadn’t really expected to buy a record player, and so she struggled to find a placement for it.

Hurriedly cleaning out her desk would have to for now.

And the album was insane, she had to agree with her, well, crush. She can say that. Leave her alone.

Rey had heard of Janelle Monáe before, heard a couple of singles on the radio, as you do, but listening to the whole thing that same night was pretty good, to be honest.

In fact, she found herself putting on the record again when she was making breakfast. And when she took a shower.

But she also found the album, and saved it, on spotify, meaning now would be an appropriate time to return it to its owner.

Thing was, when Rey was packing it to go back to the store, she stumbled upon a blue post-it note, sticked on the back of the sleeve.

Funny that she hadn’t noticed it till today, and she could question her distracted self about that all day, but instead decided to just pick the note off, which read, _It’s her most recent album, but my favorite of hers. There’s also a short film made based on it, fun fact. Or well, don’t know if it’s a ‘fun’ fact. Hm. Hope you enjoy it! xo_

So, maybe, Rey stuck the note on her bulletin board before she left.

Can you blame her?  
Perhaps you can, but the note was nice, and didn’t actually help her infatuation with this man.

And so her mind’s still stuck on that blue note when the bell signal rings over her, a couple of young men hurrying out beside her.

It’s a little busier than last weekend, Rey thinks, but given the size of this place it’s still not crowded enough to be unpleasant. A few of them are residents of the coffee shop anyway, making their through the _Jazz_ aisle while impatiently waiting for their café latte to go.

Of course, she spots Finn immediately.

Stopping her inner self critic, she approaches him as he’s filling up a rack, noticing her with a “Oh, hey!”

He’s smiling significantly bright, and it makes Rey wonder if he’s won the lottery or something. He doesn’t continue, though, so instead she speaks up, “I figured you want your record back.”

Finn seems confused, and in a second remembers, gratefully accepting the album she’s handing him, “Yes! My god, did you like it? I won’t judge you. Maybe.”

His laughter’s easily contagious.

Maybe Jessika was right, Rey’s becoming a lovebird, or lovesick, or something.

“I loved it. Saved it online and everything, actually.” she tells him, and looks down because she might be blushing. Stop it.

And Finn looked proud.

Honestly, she wishes she could see what was going on in his mind, but could definitely tell he was having a good day.

But before Rey could say her goodbyes, another record was placed in her arms.

What’s going on in her life, recently?

The title _blond_ is showcased on the white cover, along with a man sporting green hair. She feels like she should know who this artist is, feels like she’s seen this image before, but comes up empty.

Rey realises she’s fallen silent when Finn speaks up again, “If you liked _Dirty Computer,_ you’ll love this too. I hope.”

She shrugs, “I trust you.”

The silence that falls upon them makes her nervous, because he’s smiling at her, and it feels comfortable, but she also immediately wishes she could take that back.

Finn seems unfazed though. Actually, from the look of his similarly nervous gestures, he’s flattered.

Is this a signal, like Jess tells her? Ugh, Rey hates being this unknowing.

“I, well, I gotta go. Or I mean, gotta stock up. Sorry.” he said, his voice slowing down from its previous upbeat tone.

Rey wishes Jess, or Leia, or even Han could be here and just tell her what to do, because she doesn’t really know. He has a lot of the same mannerisms that she does, but then again, she’s never been good at reading signs.

“Of course.” she replies and is about to be on her way, when the same voice calls again, “I’ll see you around, right?”

His dimple’s appearing again.

“Perhaps.” she replies, biting her lip.

Perhaps.

...

The first thing Rey does when she unpacks the new record from Finn is look for a post-it.

And guess what? He did it again.

Another blue note on the back of the sleeve, this time telling her, _Hope this isn’t too weird, hope you’ll like this album as much as I do. And it was great meeting you. That’s weird. Enjoy it, though! xo._

Damn this man.

And of course, the note found its way onto her wall, and the record found its way to the player, and Rey may or may not fall asleep to it.

Finn might’ve jumpstarted a Frank Ocean obsession in her.

Her spotify’s really becoming a lot more useful now, and she actually decides to pay for the stupid premium option just so she won’t get ads while she’s on the train.

Rey’s listened to _channel orange,_ the artist’s previous album, and she might prefer that a tad over the record Finn gave her, but he doesn’t need to know that.

And she actually brings the whole shebang over to Leia and Han, and plays the album for them, they’re pretty excited too.

They keep asking about Finn constantly, but you know.

It’s because of them she doesn’t go to the store that weekend, and Rey finds herself wondering if he expected her to be there. He won’t get mad if she doesn’t give him the record back today, will he?

Truly hope not.

She wishes she had the guts to ask him… about, whatever, anything. His phone number. Or maybe not. Maybe just like, ask him about his life.

God, Rey can hear how lame she sounds.

But the worry in her takes control, which is why she hurries in the store, on a Monday. She’s got an hour before she’s supposed to meet at the workshop, she can make that, right?

Thing is, when Rey makes her way to the counter, she can’t see the man she’s looking for, and she has to fight her stomach from dropping.

Holding onto the record just this longer than the previous made her feel like a bother.

But a curly haired man is controlling the player now, dogtag around his neck and wearing a jacket that… looks like it’s been through a lot.

Rey decides to clear her throat, getting his attention, and speaking up when he gives her a polite smile, “Hey, uh, sorry to disturb you. But is Finn working today?”

She tries to hide her nervousness, but probably fails miserably.

Maybe he’ll just think she’s a friend of Finn’s, and not a random person he’s met a couple times and for some reason lent out his favorite music to even though he barely knows her- or did he talk about her?

Jesus, Rey, no he didn’t, stop overthinking.

“Not today, no, ah- sorry to disappoint.” the man tells her with a chuckle, confident and genuinely sorry at the same time, “Finn’s not on Mondays. Can I be of help, though?”

And Rey can’t help her disappoint, but obviously, of course, he can’t just be here whenever she wants him to, she feels ridiculous.

She’s on the line of walking out again, but figures why the fuck not, and responds, “Well, maybe? He borrowed me this record last week, and I figure he might want it back, so…”

And the cashier’s eyes widen up, and exclaims, “Oh, right!” before realising he might be too loud, “Sorry, Finn told me you might be dropping by. I’ll get it to him, don’t worry about it.”

So trusting him, because why should she not, she barely knows either of them, hands the record to him, but is stopped in her words before she can leave, “And he actually wanted me to give you this.”

And because life keeps getting stranger and stranger recently, what the fuck, there comes the third record her crush has borrowed her.

This might be one of the weirdest relations she’s had to anyone.

It’s somehow a different feel she’s getting from this cover, a band called The Regrettes, the art showing some people, presumably the band, sitting on a giant birthday cake.

“I love this album, actually, Finn’s got good taste. But I mean, music taste’s relative, you know? Got half my taste from my boyfriend, anyways.” the shorter man in front of her says.

She has to chuckle, and thanks him, accepting the bag he offers, so hopefully she won’t be looking as dumb in the eyes of the New Yorkers in the underground as she did previously.

“I get what you mean. And thanks again for this, Finn really didn’t have to. But, uh, yeah, it was nice meeting you....”

He realises the lack of introduction with her words, looking surprised again, “Poe. Sorry, it’s Poe.”

She nods, “Rey.”

“Rey! Honestly, Finn talked about you for ages this weekend.” Poe tells her, and when Rey raises her eyebrow, he continues, “Like, wouldn’t shut up.”

And… what the fuck.

He talked about her.

Is this real life?

At this point, it’s almost like things are happening, and she’s just watching like a fly on the wall, letting it all happen.

She wants to ask into it, but a look at the clock on the wall reminds her she has cars to fix, “Fuck, sorry, hate to end on a weird note, but I’m late. Dammit. Thanks again, though.”

“No problem at all.” and he smiles brightly, giving a wave. “Finn’s very picky about who he gives his music to, so can tell you I was surprised. Enjoy it!”  
Rey stumbles over herself because what sort of way was that to leave her? Oh God.

She simply nods in her nerves, trying to disappear as quickly as possible, while Poe assumed his business, not weirded out by her behavior, so that’s something.

Rey has absolutely no idea what this means. 

She feels like she’s going insane.

And she also feels a little bit warmer picking the new note off, this time a yellow one, _This is a bit different from the others, but have a feeling it's just up your alley. Missed you this weekend. xo_

...

Looking at the small collection of notes Finn’s given her, she finds something in her, somewhere, to write a note of her own.

That recent one might be giving her some courage.

_Everything you’ve shown me is amazing. And Poe was nice, though I sort of wish you would’ve been there. Is that stupid? xo._

Jesus.

She doesn’t tell Jess about this, in case it goes wrong, and because her nerves are on the very edge.

He said he missed her. Could that mean something? Anyway, if he doesn’t reply, she’ll know she read it the wrong way.

Maybe he’s already dating someone and he’ll kindly reject her. Yes. It’ll be fine.

And Rey figures she’ll regret it if she doesn’t act, in the end.

Right?

…

She meets Finn again when she gives the record back, except he’s sort of in rush, so they don’t get much talking done.

He smiles at her, though.

Seems like everytime she sees him, the smile gets a bit bigger.

Is Rey becoming delusional?

And she still finds a note on the back of the newest borrow, this time, _Hope you like this one. And maybe I talked about you a little bit, sorry, Poe said he told you. Please don’t hate me. xo._

He might just be making her like him even more. If that’s even possible, at this point.

So, maybe, possibly, she writes a new one back to him.

It takes her a while to word it.

Is she coming off desperate? Creepy? Or just pathetic?

Sometimes, Rey wishes people would just say what they mean to her face.

Guessing is hard.

…

_Stop, how could I hate you? Poe did no harm. Just didn’t expect you to talk about me. Hope I’ll see you soon? xo._

…

_I guess you could say you made an impact on me. xo._

…

There’s two notes this time, and it seems like he crumbled it but put it on anyway, _Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, is that too much? Fuck._

…

Rey’s just about had it with her own mind.

This thing… whatever it is, trading post-it notes with Finn, it’s been going on over a month now. And she really hopes what she’s reading is meant in the way she hopes it is.

Jessika’s expertise on social interaction and finding out what people mean, really mean, told her that he was flirting.

Rey doesn’t know how to flirt.

Jess tells her she’s already doing it, and fuck, she still doesn’t understand, but honestly, action might be required.

Finn’s so adorably anxious, even more than herself, and Rey figures she might as well make a move. A clear move.

Whatever that means.

And she makes sure to wait till her off day, because this isn’t something Rey wants to be doing in a rush.

If it’s a rejection, though… maybe she should’ve thought of that before she went to the store. Now, there’s really not much going back.

Rey’s got courage, dammit, she’s got so much in her that she marches in through the door, up to the counter, spots Finn, thank god, and hands him the music from last week.

Good start.

Only thing is he’s silent and no words are coming out of her mouth either.

She might be seeing Poe eyeing them weirdly from the corner. Fuck it.

Rey pulls out a note, the first one Finn gave her, and writes on the back, and hands it to him.

Finn looks nervous, and bewildered, and fucking cute. And he reads it, and he’s smiling, and he doesn’t look like he knows what to do with his hands.

_Are you flirting with me?_

“I, uh,” he starts, sucking in a breath, nodding, looking at her and exhaling, “Yes. I mean, it doesn’t look like that? I just-”

“It does.” Rey bursts out. “It does, to me, but I’m not good at… this. And it’s hard for me to say these things out loud. You know?”

And Finn’s whole posture changes, like her words lift an invisible weight of his shoulders, and instantly, he looks lighter. Like he might float away.

“I know.”

The smiles comes easily on to her lips now.

It’s silent again, but the silent that’s over them is entirely different, because it’s a comfortable one, and Rey wishes she would stop blushing but she can’t look away.

Finn’s blushing too.

They’re embarrassing.

So, yeah, Jess was right, and maybe these post-its only made this whole thing ridiculous, but she can’t find it in herself to care.

The man in front of her was flirting with her. Meaning he likes her. He doesn’t give out his music to many, but he gave it to her. She likes him.

“If you’re not going anywhere, uhm-” Finn says, “Are you?”

Nope, why would she? Rey shakes her head.

“I’m off in an hour or so. Would it be okay if I bought you coffee?”

And honestly, for once, she decides not to hold this thought to herself.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
